Various forms of multi-position fluid flow control valves have been heretofore designed and have been intended for usage in various environments. Examples of previously patented valve assemblies including some of the structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 586,955, 618,051, 877,181, 1,077,697, 1,369,466 and 1,417,808.
However, these variously constructed valve assemblies have not been specifically designed for use in conjunction with a hose bib and an associated hose and for the various purposes to be hereinafter more fully set forth.